fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kain (Tales of nephilim)
Backstrory Character created by Lekmos. Kain is first son of Samael and human named Eve making him very first nephilim. Kain was born in little town in somewhere middle ages. As kid he was somewhat lonewolf and spend most of his time alone, even his little brother abel was trying play with him sometimes. Kain was always feeling he is alone, others children and even adults watch him like he would be some abomination. He did`t know that Samael was wathcing and manipulating people around Kain to act like this, to make feel Kain alone. In teenage years his nephilim side start to wake and he was surpised, when suddenly he could do things what he could never image, but he didn`t control his powers. This was when some robbers where beating his brother Abel, kain could hears this miles away and speed up place where this was happening. He was shocked when he found his brother severely beaten in ground. Kain anger fuels him and also blinds him what he seen. Using he`s speed he quicly catch one bandit and lift him air and trows to others. He brutally beat up others bandits trown them around and playing with them. Finaly when he calmed down he realize there are other town people lookin him and looking horrible facial expression at him. Kain realize that he could not speak out from this, so he escape from situtation, even his brother Abel try call him return. Kain flees away his home town, high up mountain cliff and collapses to his knees and start crying and shouting curses about his life. This is where Samael makes his move. Samael appears to Kain and told who Kain really is and offers him to place to rule side whole universe. Samael also tells that him could teach Kain use his powers fully extend. Kain who is still shocked from events while ago, so he takes Samaels offer and becames his most powerfull servant. Story Blogs Those who want, no more: ''' ''Kain, first nephilim ''| Kain and Abel ''| ''Hated Kain ''| ''That..That is my BROTHER!!! ''| ''What i have done..no one can`t save me now ''| ''There is a way, take my hand, take my path'' Nephilim Saga:'' '' Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 | '''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| 'I gonna kick his ass! '''Devil`s dear son Saga: '' Visiting planet Terra | Kain`s trap | Brothers meets first time | Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well'' Trapped and Separated Saga: ''' ''Having fun with Asmodeus and teaching big sister ''| ' ''Plan for escape gone wrong Clash of five armies Saga:'' '' Recap for seven years | ' ''Hell is ready '| ' Countdown begins '| ' ''Heaven and Hell begin first round ''| ''Galactic Guardians are here, stop breaking the la..erm multiverse! ''| ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| ''Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion ''| ''Figth what takes a day, big bro versus lil bro ''| ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! 'Prophesy Saga: ' Prophesy? What Prophesy? '' ''| Absolute duo is formed '' '''Endgame Saga: ' ''Endgame ''| Paradox, wut the fu..... 'Armageddon Saga: ' ''Demons beware, son of satan has returned to hell! ''| ''Epic showdown Marth versus Samael ''| Butler in hell? '''[Special from other timeline: ' 'Kain`s surpise '| 'Kain, new emperor of hell |''' Devil`s salvation? '''| ''Claiming hell`s throne ''] Rapture; Part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Archangel versus Emperor Kain '| 'Devil has returned '| 'Heaven in chaos. Hell in order Rapture; Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you: Welcome tournament of magic and science Saga: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates ''| Tournament begins '| 'Round 1 '| 'Round 2 '| 'Round 3 '| 'Round 4 '| 'Round 5 '| 'Round 6 '| 'Round 7 '|' Apperance and Personality Kain appears as young man about his twenties, whith long black jacket. He has sky blue eyes and silver hair. He has always his personal rapier with him every where he goes. Kain has also two black wings being child of fallen angel which he can sproud out and retact at will, but his left wing was cut by Michael, so his left wing is only now smoking stub. Kain has calm personality at first glance, speaking very few words or then he is just quiet. Normally be somewhere side, expample meeting in hell with Samael and his fallen seraph and demon gods, he was lean back against wall not saying nothing, just observe situation. Some says he stare is disturbing when he just stare somebody. But this all changes when he comes interest something, he became sinister psychobath what do everything horrible things, what he can think. This may be traumas what he had child and later his ``education`` whith Samael, when latter was teaching Kain how use his powers. This is seen when he sometime tortures some humans and resurrect after they die, so he can try others torture methods to them. Also times pass he has start his own twisted plan to take control hell and everything and get rid Samael, this is start manifest as he don`t always anymore follow Samael plans exactly and does his own actions. He is also joyed when hears that there is another nephilim Marth, who is also son of Samael, that now he can have equal ``playmate`` and often taunts Marth to play with him. Personal statics Alignment: Neutral evil Date of Birth: 16 july 666 Birthplace: Unnamed town, earth in universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Weight: 80 kg Height: 185 cm Likes: Others suffering, ``playing`` with his little brother Dislikes: Goodi, goodi people Eye Color: Sky blue, glowing with ligth blue blank stare when berseker state. Hair Color: Silver Hobbies: Torturing people, screw up worlds, playing frisbee with galaxies Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single Family: ' *'Father: The Devil, Mother: Eve *'Little Brother: Marth, Big sister: Lilim' *'Future Niece/Other Universe niece: Annie' Status: Alive Affiliation: Samael and hell, for now. Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Battle theme with Marth Kain entrance theme and also when he wreck some universes Battle theme/Bastard son of devil! Carl versus Kain/Hope versus Despair Kain all out battle theme Emperor Kain theme/You all bow only me now! Michael vs Samael/ Marth vs Kain Team battle Absolute Duo/Kain and Marth join forces theme When Kain decides end the game and blow up universe Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Kain, Messenger of Satan, Silver Omen by some people, first nephilim, angel with smoking tump. Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: Over million years old. Calassification: Nephilim (angel human hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, nephilims can regenerate from their angel side which is non physical), Wing Manifestation and manipulation (can use his wing as weapon and block attacks), Light Magic (Type 2), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Holy Fire Manipulation (Kain has inhered from his father to use holy flmaes), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles), Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy (As child of angel, nephilims can read others mind and talk with each others), Berserk Mode (when giving to rage, Kain powers skyrockets), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Kain can teleport everywhere in macrocosmos), Omnilingualism (nephilims like angels can speak any language few second after they heard it), Force Armor Generation (around his body), Non-Physical Interaction, Telekinesis (Type 2), Lucifer`s Will (Power, which Kain hereditary from his ``Grandpa`` trough his father to him. This power gives Kain to create almost everything he wants), Wrath of Lucifer (Another power, which Kain hereditary from his ``Grandpa`` trough his father to him. With this Kain could erase almost anything from existence), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2, Kain can create own universe and manipulate it freely, like his bother Marth), BFR and Sealing (Kain can send and seal his opponet to his own reality), Acausality (Type 1, As child of archangel), Angelic Aura (Exposive, Materialized and Fear inducing, Kain can unleash dark blue flame like aura around him), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation), Danmaku (By Here catch a sword), Explosion Manipulation (By Here, here catch a sword and There is no hope for you), Resistance (to power nullification, Corruption, Soul-, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping), Attack Potency: Universe Level, (Kain has few times manipulate hell, own realm to his liking''' and when he one time entered nephilim rage state he destroyed 20 realms in one hour in macrocosmos at the past) '''Speed: Massively FTL+, (Has been flying and reacting about septillion faster than light.) Lifting Strength: Multi Galactic '(with telekinesis, Kain can extend his force field to crap astronomical objects, like galaxies) 'Striking Strength: Universal, '(Kain and Marth punches teared universe apart) 'Durability: Universe Level, '(Survived blastwhich destroyed Marth`s realm and Marth punch which fly him trough three universes. Nephilim body generates invisible energy armour around body from it`s own energy. It can be get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or body has used too many times regeneration.) 'Stamina: Godlike, (Kain has proven be active whole week battling around macrocosmos and even after figth after his little brother which ended by Kain destroying Marths universe along side eigth paraller universes, he walked limping to face Asmodeus.) Range: '''Melee, (Kain can extend his wing about two meters), Universal, (With his abilities teleportation. Kain can travel around macrocosmos in second) '''Standart equipment: *His rapier sword *Sometimes angel sword Intelligence: Genious, (Has been studying many martials arts and knows many magic spells. Also cosmic awareness gives Kain to know what happens in universe and use track almost everyone in universe. But when trying find something unversal scale it takes time and concenration.) Weaknesses: *Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow him down. Archangel blade can kill him and also negates his regeration (thats why his left wing don`t grow back and is stub). *Because he is nephilim, angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time one place and banish magic can also send him away. *Nephilim heritage weakness, rage. If Kain is pushed his limit to lose his temper, he could enter berseker state which can`t tell friend from foe. *Inside alternative universes his abilities are limited, but in his own realm or outside alternative universes his abilites work fully. This due Lucifers reality lock. Feats: *One time Kain was bored, so he decided have some fun with his reality altering powers. He changed hell to to flower fileds, demons to pink bunnies and fallen angels to birds. Lastly he left this song to play all around hells. You can ques that Samael was ``very happy`` after finding out what Kain has done. Notable attacks/Techniques *'Wing blades: '''Kain uses his wing like sharp sword to slash his enemies, same time he extend them too. *'Wing shield:' Kain uses his wing as shield, which can block attacks. *'Ligth Magic: Like other nephilims Kain can also use light magic to bring even all habitants back to life in universe. *'Nephilim Rage: '''Even Kain is messed up from his mind side, when gives his rage will turn berseker which can`t tell friend from foe. Howewer this state gives him complete insensitivity to pain and also skyrockets his base power. *'Angelic Aura: 'Kain can form dark blue flame lika aura around him anytime he wants. With his aura Kain can materialize different objects or just blow everything up. Kain aura has also fear inducing effect to other beings. *'Angelic energy: 'With this Kain easily shape universe with his matter manipulation almost anything he wants or wipe everything away just shrug. His angelic energy is also extremely harmfull to demonic beings and normally he can just let his aura flush wildly around, it will vaporize lower class demons. *'Nephilim Smite: 'With his smite ability, Kain can easily kill his foes by simply touching them at head or from range of ten meters in second charge up time. *'Unique Soul: 'Being nephilim, Kain`s soul has fused with angel side. This gives Kain high resistance to soul manipulation. Example Kain`s soul can`t be removed, but it cannot be either healed by soul manipulation. Healing Kain`s soul needs energy from angel or other nephilim. *'All stop: Kain freezes time and space, this attack has same level power as Marths attack an they can cancel each others out. *'Let`s play fisbree:' Kain uses his telekinesis to grab something, shape it and throw it towards enemy. Seems normal everyday attack, but take notice Kain can even grab multiple galaxies and throw them to his enemy. *'Catch this:' Kain throws his rapier sword and uses to telekinesis to slide enemy with his rapier. He also hum same time when doing sliding. *'Time strom: '''Kain can create time strom, which can prevent other to use their time and space altering powers and if other aren`t carefull enough they could end up different time period like Carl. *'Your reality is now my reality: Kain can use his reality altering powers to shape, disturb and bend reality almost anything he wants. There is only few beings who can are immune and can see trough his reality altering powers. *'Here, here catch a sword: '''Kain creates around million ligth swords by snap his fingers, whit each swords holding universe busting power. *'Now it`s hopeless to you: Kain uses his powers such energy-, matter-, causality-, reality warping to do surrounds or if enemy if weaker than him to do enemy something nasty. He can also use this to nullificate his opponent powers, rendering them to human level. *'Space-Time slice: '''Kain can slice trough space-time, it`s not as powerfull like his father. *'There is no hope for you:' Kain uses his full power attack like Marth destroy universe. Techinically Kain causes with his aura, which causes destruction. *'Resistance: Being one most powerfull being in macrocosmos Kain can resist many abilities which others can`t. Example would be abilities brother, sister, fathers, uncles, Lilith and Asmodeus powers like reality-, space and time-, energy., matter-, etc. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Kain has good degree self control to control his angel side, but one time he lost it. It was then when Carl troll him, caused Kain to lose his temper and Marth is who goes against him. Well, this why Marth and Kain fighted for day, destroying universe on the side effect. Battle ended when both runned out of their energy. *Kain is other villain in Tales of nephilim: Devil`s dear son along side Samael and antagonist to Marth another protagonist of story. *Nephilims like Kain can speak angels own language enochian, which can be speaking and heard even in outer space. *Kain entered his nephilim rage one time at the past. Result where that he manage to destroy 20 alternative universes in one hour and another result was that his left wing was cut ny Michael who came stop his rampage. *Kain wing would be possible reattached, but Michael manage to burn it first. *Kain is actually responsible killing most demons in hell and Samael always lectures Kain about it. Kain himself tells it amusing wacth them try run away and hide from their inevitable death. *Kain in his younger days looked Samael like ideal father, even his method raisng him where ``little twisted``. But it was still change to his previous life being outcast and nowbody. Now he was strongest, most liked (feared by others) and praised his father, Samael ``You ae so strong!`` ``Wow, so you are devil, top of foodchain!`` etc, etc..But this soon fell apart as he finded that Samael wanted use him as only tool of his multiversal conquest... Category:Space-Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Princes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Antivillains Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 3